


Yours

by wendywrites



Series: omegaverse [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywrites/pseuds/wendywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum meets Jackson's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

“Why are we doing this, again?” Jinyoung complains as he struggles with a sheet of glossy wrapping paper.  
  


  
“Even if Jackson said it was okay, there’s no way I could possibly meet his parents for the first time–during a holiday of all times–without some kind of gift or token,” Jaebum says matter-of-factly.  
  


  
“No, what I meant was, how did  _I_  get roped into this?” He hisses as he pulls a stray bit of tape off the skin of his arm.  
  


  
“Because you owe me,” Jaebum says flatly with a pointed expression.  
  


  
“Do I? Do I  _really_? Mark and I are in the same faculty, there's every chance that our paths would've crossed eventually even without your interference,” Jinyoung mutters to himself, but he goes back to wrestling with the gift wrap.

 

Jaebum gives him a pointed look. While that is technically possible, the fact of the matter is that Jinyoung did end up meeting Mark because of Jaebum’s invitation to come along and hang out with him, Mark, and Jackson. Without that, Jinyoung would still be spending most of his time complaining about how sappy Jaebum supposedly gets around Jackson. Now he just does that half of the time, spending the other half of his time mooning over Jaebum's rommate’s best friend. 

  
“Are you deliberately doing a terrible job of wrapping that gift so that I’ll make you stop and do it myself?” Jaebum growls, his eye twitching as he compares his own neatly wrapped gift with the crumpled, uneven mess that Jinyoung has in front of him.

 

Jinyoung just chuckles lowly, the skin at the corners of his eyes folding into crinkles. 

 

“Some friend you are,” Jaebum grumbles as he grabs the gift back and rips off the layers of tape holding Jinyoung’s haphazardly wrapped sheets of paper together. There’s no way he could give this to a dog let alone one of his fiancé’s parents. 

 

  
“Do you think if you get a nice gift and wrap it perfectly then they won’t be mad that you got engaged to their youngest son without even meeting them first?” Jinyoung pats his head.  
  


  
“Well, it can’t hurt to try,” Jaebum says through clenched teeth. 

 

Jackson has already said many times that his parents are really laid back, but Jaebum is convinced that there are certain things that even the most easy-going people can’t abide. It wasn’t even something that he meant to do. Sure, he had been thinking about life with Jackson ever since they became mates, where they should do and what they should do for dates, whether they should find off-campus housing together at the end of their first year, how he should save up money to go see Jackson compete in the Olympics, which country they would live in after they graduated…but it’s not like he was planning to pop the question or even buy a ring until much later. It just slipped out one night while they were lying in bed. After the initial euphoria of Jackson saying saying yes wore off, the worry and fear set it. It’s not like it’s unheard of for people in their situation to get engaged or even married early on, but it’s not something he had ever seen himself doing.

   
“Don’t look so sour, I’m only teasing you,” Jinyoung hugs him from behind, resting his head on Jaebum’s back. “They’ll love you, and you and Jackson will be even more disgustingly sappy when you get back.” 

 

Jaebum can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips at the mention of his mate. 

 

“There we go,” Jinyoung releases him and pats him on the back.

  
   
“Speaking of Jackson, it’s just about time for me to go and pick him up from fencing practice,” Jaebum says with a glance at his watch as he puts the finishing touches on the gift he’s wrapping. “You coming along?”

  
   
“I don’t know about that,” Jinyoung says hesitantly.  
  


  
“Mark will probably be there,” Jaebum says significantly.  
  


  
“Well, I guess I can show my face and say goodbye to Jackson and Mark since you guys have such an early flight tomorrow.”

 

Jaebum shakes his head with a chuckle, not even bothering to ask where in the world four o’clock in the evening could possibly be considered early.  
   
  

 

 

Jaebum has never admitted it to another human being, but he gets such an animalistic thrill from watching Jackson fence. No athlete that’s a strong Olympic contender for their chosen sport could possibly be anything less than amazing, but knowing that and seeing how great Jackson is something else. As much as Jaebum is charmed when Jackson turns into a puppy around him, he gets more than a bit turned on watching the other man lunge at his sparring partners with loud, guttural yells, chasing them to the end of the mat with jabs and slashes so quick they make his sabre blur and disappear. At these times Jaebum can see just how thickly alpha blood runs through his veins, even if he didn’t end up presenting as one himself. Jaebum would come to watch him more often and stay longer if he could exercise more control over his body’s reactions. As it currently stands, he strolls in just as the team are stripping off their protective gear and going through their warm down exercises.

  
   
“Jaebum! Jinyoung!” Mark waves to them from the sidelines.

 

Jaebum hides a smirk as he watches Jinyoung's posture changes as he saunters over to Mark.

  
   
“Hey, Mark. You excited to see your family?” Jinyoung asks ever so casually as he leans on his arms on the low wall beside the other man.  
  


  
“Definitely,” Mark grins. “I will miss you though,” he says with a pout as he reaches up a hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ear.  
  


  
“Will you miss me a lot or just a little?” Jinyoung asks, using his hands to demonstrate.

  
   
“Hmm maybe about this much,” Mark says as he holds his hands about six inches apart.

 

“Aww is that it?”

 

Mark looks up at the ceiling in feign consideration before he answers. “Maybe I’ll miss you more if you promise to get me something when I come back,” he winks.

   
“But you’re the one who’s going out of the country. Why must I get the souvenir?” Jinyoung laughs.

   
“I will get you something.” Jinyoung perks up at that. “But you have to get me something from your hometown, something that I couldn’t buy in Seoul,” Mark says with a firm nod.

  
   
“Alright, that sounds fair,” Jinyoung holds out his hand. Mark takes it and they shake on it, the both of them holding onto the other’s hand for much longer than is strictly necessary.

 

Jaebum rolls his eyes at the two of them. The one time he asked Jinyoung why the two of them are determined to just dance around without doing anything about their obvious mutual attraction he got his and Jackson’s pregnancy scare thrown in his face, so he’s held his tongue since.  
  


“Jaebum!” 

 

Jaebum has just enough time to blink before the breath is knocked out of him by a 63 kilogram collection of limbs. It’s only been about four hours since he last saw Jackson, but the other man has his arms thrown around his neck like it’s been four years. Jaebum is used to him being more energetic than usual when he picks him up from fencing practice, but today he’s almost manic. 

 

“Hey, Jackson,” he chokes out with a laugh as his mate buries his face in the junction of his neck and shoulder and nuzzles at it. “You know you really don’t have to mark me like that,” he chuckles fondly.  
  


  
“I’m just returning the favour,” Jackson pulls away just enough to give him a pointed stare.  
  


 

“I–I did it to protect you, you’re just being ridiculously territorial,” Jaebum sputters as he feels his face get warm.

 

   
“What’s ridiculous about claiming what’s mine?” Jackson shrugs in an offhanded manner. “You are mine, right?” Jackson asks as though there’s the slightest chance that Jaebum will say anything but ‘yes’.

 

   
“Of course, I’m yours,” Jaebum says softly as he wraps his arms around Jackson’s waist.

 

 Jackson beams, his eyes lighting up before he pulls Jaebum down by the neck and leans up to meet him in a kiss. Jaebum jumps as wolf-whistles and good-natured catcalls fill the air. He tries to pull away, but is stopped by Jackson’s vice-like grip on his neck. Jaebum can feel him grinning against his lips, the little bastard. He brings his hands up to Jackson’s unprotected sides and tickles him into submission.

   
“Okay, okay, I’ll behave, just stop it!” Jackson gasps as he thrashes in Jaebum’s arms.  
  


  
“Alright,” Jaebum relents as he stops his ministrations and lets the other man catch his breath before he turns him around. “Now, go get showered and changed and I’ll treat you to dinner,” Jaebum nudges him towards the shower with a slap on the ass.  
  


  
“Oh, yes,  _sir_ ,” Jackson grins widely, throwing a wink over his shoulder. When he’s gone, Jaebum turns to Mark and Jinyoung to see them with expressions containing varying combinations of amusement, exasperation, and envy. Jaebum coughs, feeling a bit self-conscious.  
  


  
“I hope you two won’t be shameless enough to try to have sex when you’re at his parents’ house,” Jinyoung sniffs.

  
“How about I treat you all?” Jaebum offers.

 

“Alright, fine, I’ll say nothing more about that display, but you’re still going to have to bring me something back from Hong Kong,” Jinyoung says with a shrug.

 

"Deal," Jaebum says. Anything to stop Jinyoung from psyching him out even more.  
   
   
   
  


Jaebum started packing for this trip about a week ago when his exams were finished, but he still goes through his bags and makes sure he hasn’t forgotten anything important. He freezes for a second as a thought hits him. Should he put Jackson’s parents’ gifts in his checked luggage so he doesn’t lose it, or should he put them in his hand luggage just in case his bags get lost or they damaged from rough handling?

   
“Dude, don’t look so panicked. You’ve packed and re-packed your bags like five times already. It’s really not that complicated.”

 

Jaebum relaxes slightly as Jackson’s hands start to massage the tension out of his shoulders. He’s just about calm when a horrible thought pops up in his mind. “Shit! I forgot to get something for your older brother!” Jaebum jumps up off the edge of his bed and pulls at his hair.

   
“That’s fine, you really don’t need to get him anything,” Jackson massages his shoulders harder.  
  


“Fuck, how could I have forgotten?” Jaebum moans as he buries his face in his hands.

   
“It’s really not a problem,” Jackson insists.

   
“It’s not too late to try and find something now, is it? Or should I try and find something nice at the duty free?” Jaebum mumbles to himself.

   
“Jaebum!” Jackson grabs him by the cheeks and gets right up in his face, their noses bumping against each other.

   
“What?” Jaebum blinks owlishly.

   
“Listen to me; everything’s going to be fine. My parents will be pleased that you thought to get them presents, my brother won’t care that you haven’t gotten him anything because that’s not something that’s expected of you, and they’ll all love you once they get to know you. But they can’t do that if you’re a nervous wreck the whole time, so just take some deep breaths and relax,” Jackson says as he strokes Jaebum’s cheeks with his thumbs. 

 

Jaebum nods with half-lidded eyes, finally understanding why Jackson always turns into a puddle whenever Jaebum does that to him.

 

“Good.” Jackson closes the small gap between their lips.

 

Jaebum’s eyes slide closed, his arms wrapping around Jackson’s waist. He only means to keep it at kissing, but Jackson seems to have other ideas. Jaebum goes flopping backwards onto his bed as Jackson wraps his leg around Jaebum’s ankle and pushes at his chest. Jaebum hasn’t even stopped bouncing before Jackson is climbing on top of him and sealing their lips together again, grinding down on him.

 

 “What’s gotten into you tonight? You’re usually only this aggressive when you’re in the middle of a cycle but it hasn’t been two weeks since your last heat,” Jaebum mumbles against Jackson’s lips, his hands clutching at the other man’s hips.

   
“Yeah, but we won’t be able to do this again until we get back. My mother is already wary about us being roommates after…you know. Much as it pains me, we won’t be able to be all over each other once we step out at Hong Kong International Airport,” Jackson pouts.

   
“By that you mean  _you_ won’t be able to be all over  _me_ , right?” Jaebum chuckles.

   
“Shut up, I know what I said,” Jackson grumbles, biting Jaebum’s lower lip in retaliation. “So, how do you want me?” Jackson grins.

 

Jaebum chews on the inside of his lip as images of Jackson flying at his sparring partner flash in his mind. “Like this,” he says as he shifts up the bed and rests his back against the wall, Jackson kneeling in his lap.

 

“Okay, I can definitely work with this,” Jackson smiles slyly.

 

Jaebum’s hands tighten around Jackson’s waist as Jackson places his hands on Jaebum’s shoulders and leans down for a kiss. Jaebum’s neck tilts down as Jackson sinks into his lap, rolling his hips and grinding their hardening erections together. A low groan escapes Jaebum’s throat. He still doesn’t feel quite as heated as Jackson seems to be judging from the energy in his kiss, but Jaebum’s getting there. Jaebum moves a hand from Jackson’s waist to remove his own shirt, but he’s stopped by a hand slapping his away. He pulls away to raise an eyebrow at Jackson.  
  


  
“Leave it on. You stay fully clothed and I’ll get naked. We can pretend that I’m your love slave,” Jackson giggles.  
  


  
“Where do you even come up with this stuff?” Jaebum laughs with his head leaning back against the wall.  
  


  
“Don’t laugh at me,” Jackson pouts before he pulls Jaebum down by the neck again and proceeds to lick the laughter out of his mouth.  
  


  
Jaebum groans as heat spikes in his body, his hands fumbling at the button of Jackson’s jeans. Why did he have to pick today to wear something other than easily removable basketball shorts? When Jaebum finally gets his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped he pushes at Jackson’s chest until their lips separate, using the opportunity to pull Jackson’s shirt over his head. “Go on then, get naked,” Jaebum pants as he leans back against the wall.  
  


  
“Yes, sir,” Jackson purrs, biting his lip as he slowly pulls his jeans down his thighs.  
  


  
“You’ll have to be faster than that if you want me to let you come,” Jaebum punctuates his threat with an ass slap.  
  


  
“That’s a new one. We really need to play this game again if this is the result,” Jackson grins as he shucks out of his jeans and his boxers. 

 

Once Jackson is naked–his erection jutting up proudly–Jaebum takes a moment to let his eyes rove over the tanned, muscled flesh and thank his lucky stars that this exquisite view is also exclusive to him. 

 

“Sir, please, I’m getting cold,” Jackson simpers as he pushes out his lower lip and blinks up at Jaebum.

 

Jaebum frees his cock from his own pants before he pats the area where his thigh connects to his pelvis. “Then sit here and let me warm you up.”

   
Jackson rises up on his knees and positions himself over Jaebum’s cock before he’s sinking down with a long, low moan. Jaebum tries to keep his eyes open to savour the sight of his cock disappearing inside Jackson, but they clench shut at how tight the other man still is, his hips jerking up reflexively. 

 

“Ah, this feels so good, but I’m still cold, sir,” Jackson pants.  
  


  
Jaebum moves his hands from where they are digging indents into Jackson’s hips to pull the other man down to lie on Jaebum’s chest. He wraps his arms around Jackson’s back and plants his feet firmly on the bed before he thrusts his hips up forcefully, making his naked lover bounce in his lap. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah, it feels so good, sir,” Jackson pants in his ear. 

 

Jaebum slams up with extra force, delighting in the squeal that leaves Jackson’s lips. Jackson pulls away from Jaebum’s chest, holding Jaebum by the shoulders as he leans back and uses the leverage to move in time with his thrusts. Even though Jaebum had said that he wanted Jackson on top, something about this whole game they’re playing is fuelling his baser instincts, and so he pushes off from the wall and propels himself forward. Jackson doesn’t seem to mind too much, if the moans that are leaving his mouth and the legs that are wrapped tightly around Jaebum’s waist as he pushes up on his hands and rolls his hips is any indication.  
  


  
“Do you want to come?” Jaebum pants as he stops moving mid-thrust. Jackson whines loudly and pulls at Jaebum’s shirt. “I wanna hear you say it,” he leans down and licks a wet stripe up Jackson’s neck.  
  


  
“Please let me come,” Jackson chokes out with a shudder.  
  


  
“What was that?”  
  


  
“Please let me come,  _sir_.”  
  


  
“That’s better,” Jaebum smirks. 

 

He resumes his thrusts while one of his hands pumps Jackson’s erection and brings him over the edge. Between the sensation of Jackson clenching around his cock tighter than ever and the sight of Jackson’s beautifully flushed face as his mouth soundlessly opens and closes, it’s not long before Jaebum joins him. Jaebum slumps bonelessly onto Jackson below him, not realising until its too late that he’s not got Jackson’s come all over his clothes. 

 

“I hope this washes out, I really like this shirt,” Jaebum groans as he fingers the wet spot.  
  


  
“We should do this again,” Jackson smiles lazily as he scoops up a glob of his come and smears it against Jaebum’s cheek.  
  


  
“Jackson!” Jaebum cries out, looking scandalised.  
  


  
“Oh relax, don’t even try to tell me that you weren’t planning on taking a shower in like three minutes anyway, but now you’ll still smell of me afterwards,” Jackson says with a cheeky grin. Try as he might, Jaebum just can’t stay mad at him for long. He huffs an exasperated breath, but he still lets himself be tugged down for a kiss.  
  


  
“Wait a minute, what if doesn’t wear off by tomorrow and your parents smell it?” Jaebum jumps up, his eyes bugging out of his head.  
   
   
   
  


 

 

“Oh God, what was I thinking? We shouldn’t have done that last night. Now I reek of you and you’re walking funny and your parents are going to think that I’m some weird, insatiable  _pervert_  who can’t stop ravaging their son,” Jaebum moans to himself as they exit the plane and head off to baggage claim.  
  


  
“Calm down, man. You smell Gucci and I’m not even walking funny. Do you know swag?” Jackson scoffs.  
  


  
“I swear, I honestly don’t even know who’s doing my nerves in more right now,” Mark mutters to himself as he turns up the volume on his music player.  
  


  
They get their bags with minimal fuss. For a second Jaebum considers opening his to make sure Jackson’s parents gifts are unharmed, but Jackson is grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to customs. Jaebum can’t help but relax a little at the eagerness that’s practically exuding from Jackson’s pores. Jaebum was able to see his own parents two months ago at Chuseok, but Jackson hasn’t seen his since he came to Korea in February, his strict training regiment preventing him from leaving the country until now. Jaebum once again can’t help but feel sorry for Jackson since they’re going to have to fly out only a few days from now. With the fencing season almost upon him, Jackson can only afford to steal away so much time. Once they clear customs, they don't have to wait long before they make it to the waiting area and Jackson is running off to embrace two people who must be his mother and father, Mark moving at a slower pace to greet his own parents. Jaebum hangs back for a while, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he watches Jackson’s slightly tearful reunion with his parents. He’s surprised at the whisper of envy he feels at the scene. While he would never doubt how much his own parents love and care for him, they aren’t half as demonstrative as Mark and Jackson’s parents seem to be. Because of his upbringing, Jaebum didn’t really grow up to be a very a touchy-feely kind of person, but being with Jackson these past few months has gotten him used to being pawed at and he finds himself craving physical affection in a way that he hasn’t before.  
  


  
“Hey, Jaebum!” Jaebum jumps as he notices six pairs of eyes suddenly turned on him. Jackson beckons him forward with a hand, a smile lighting his face. Drawing courage from that smile Jaebum steps up closer to them, pulling his and Jackson’s suitcases behind him.  
  


  
“Hello, my name is Im Jaebum. You might know me as Jackson’s mate. I’m very pleased to meet you both,” Jaebum says loudly and clearly, bowing deeply at the waist just like he rehearsed. Right as he’s mentally celebrating how he didn’t stutter or mumble or cut off any of his words Jackson’s mother opens her mouth and Jaebum realises that he doesn’t understand a single word that she’s saying. He freezes, his smile falling off his face. He was so busy worrying about what to get them as a gift and how he would make a good first impression that Jaebum completely forgot that he and Jackson’s family don’t speak the same languages.  
  


  
“I don’t expect you to know Cantonese, but how is your English?” Jackson’s father asks in English when Jaebum hasn’t spoken for almost half a minute.  
  


  
“Um, it’s okay,” Jaebum says nervously. He knows just enough to not be completely helpless if he was dropped into an English-speaking country, but he has little confidence in his ability to hold a conversation, least of all a conversation with people he’s trying to impress. “I, uh, I have a gift for you. It in my bag,” Jaebum gestures to his suitcase beside him. Jackson translates for his family. His mother beams at Jaebum, stepping closer to him and reaching out to pat his cheek as she says more incomprehensible things while Jackson’s father holds out a hand for Jaebum to shake and pats him on the back with the other hand.  
  


  
“She thanks you and says you’re very kind and thoughtful. I agree,” Mark’s mother translates with a smile, patting Jaebum on the shoulder and pulling him into a one-armed hug while Mark’s dad reaches down to take his and Mark’s bags. He’s got the handle of both in hand before Jaebum can find the words to stop him. While the parents are busy exchanging words with each other in Chinese, Jackson sidles up to Jaebum’s side and nudges his way under Jaebum’s arm. On reflex, Jaebum leans down to peck him on the lips, his head jerking up a second after he makes contact.  
  


  
“Too late,” Mark chuckles. “Don’t worry, though. I think they’ll let a kiss or too slide, so long as you keep it PG,” he says dryly.  
  


  
“See, they love you already, just like I said they would,” Jackson says with a generous amount of smugness as he nudges Jaebum with his elbow. 

 

Jaebum turns his head to hide his burgeoning smile from Jackson. “We’ve only just met; I could always do something to lose their favour in the next three days.” 

 

Jackson rolls his eyes and shakes his head, but there’s a fond smile on his face.

   
   
   
  


 

Jaebum finds himself feeling a bit disappointed when he and Jackson’s family bid goodbye to Mark and his family at the airport. Jaebum will probably see him again before the trip is over, but he really wanted all the moral support he could get on the crucial first day. Still, he’s determined to make the most of the day. On the ride back to Jackson’s house, Jaebum spends the time looking up words in a Korean-to-Cantonese dictionary on his phone while Jackson plays translator. Of course Jaebum won’t be able to speak to Jackson’s parents without Jackson’s assistance for the rest of the trip, but Jaebum is determined to learn how to say a few phrases and at least one full sentence before the time is over. Once they get back to Jackson’s house, Jaebum has to all but fight Jackson’s father as he insists that he should carry his own bag up the stairs.  
  


“That’s a lost battle you’re trying to fight.” 

 

Jaebum jumps at the sound of Korean coming from an unfamiliar voice, giving Jackson’s father the opening he needs to pull the handle out of his suitcase his hands. A man who looks about four years older than him is strolling out the front door, his eyes slightly glassy and hair mussed from sleep. 

 

“Hey, my name’s Luke, I’m Jackson’s older brother,” the older man waves as he suppresses a yawn.

   
“You speak Korean?” Jaebum blinks in surprise.  
  


  
“Yeah, I learned it when I spent a year at a Korean university as part of a study away programme,” he explains. “It’s been so long since I’ve had to use it regularly that I’ve probably forgotten a lot of it now,” he looks a bit sheepish.  
  


  
“No, you speak it well,” Jaebum shakes his head.  
  


  
“So, you’re my little brother’s mate?” Luke pulls himself up to his full height and puts his hands on his hips. 

 

Jaebum pinches his thigh to suppress his first instinct to puff out his chest. “Yes, I hope you find me suitable,” he nods forcing himself to lower his head in a bow. He looks up in surprise when he hears a laugh.

 

  
“Relax, I’m just fucking with you,” Luke chuckles as he pats Jaebum on the arm. “I've been wanting to play the intimidating older brother role for a ong time, but Jackson hasn’t ever brought anyone home before. At any rate Jackson has done nothing but sing your praises, I've heard good things from Mark, and I can’t sense any bad intent from you. I do get the feeling that you’re hiding something though.” 

 

Jaebum tries not to look suspicious as Luke cocks an eyebrow and stares intently at him. Before he can question Jaebum any further, Luke turns away at the sound of Chinese spoken in a feminine voice. Standing at the front door with her hands on her hips is his and Jackson’s mother, looking slightly exasperated. Luke says something in reply, but she just shakes her head and waves a hand at him. 

 

“She’s telling me not to harass you before you’ve even stepped through the front door and doesn’t believe me when I say I’m not harassing you,” Luke rolls his eyes. “Well, come on then. All I’ve taken from that is that I can harass you once you get inside,” he grins, wrapping an arm around Jaebum and pulling him inside, Jackson’s bag in his other hand. “I’m just kidding, of course.”

   
   
   
  


  
“So, now you’ve officially met my parents and my brother. How did you find it?” Jackson asks as he flops backwards onto his old bed.  
  


  
“I suppose it was alright,” Jaebum sighs as he eases himself down on the edge of the bed, sitting right by Jackson’s waist. “I feel like a damned fool for not remembering that your parents don’t speak Korean. I should’ve learned some Chinese before I came here. Did they say anything about that?” Jaebum bits his lip as he frets.  
  


  
“I don’t know about my dad, but my mother thought it was cute. She really liked the digital measuring scale and jug thing you bought for her,” Jackson pokes him in the side with a finger.  
  


  
“Oh good, you said she was into baking, but I didn’t know if she’d like it or if she had one already or something,” Jaebum sighs in relief. “What about your dad? You didn’t mention his reaction to his present, does that mean he hated it?” Jackson pokes him harder.  
  


  
“No, it means that he hasn’t opened it yet. He’s the only one in this house who insists on waiting for Christmas morning to open their gifts,” Jackson says with an eye roll.  
  


  
“It’s because I have holiday spirit, you animals.” 

 

Jaebum jumps out of his skin as he turns to the now open door of Jackson’s room. He should’ve expected to see Luke there–after all, who else speaks Korean in this house?–but the older man did such a convincing impression of his father’s voice that he forgot all about the language barrier.

 

“Mum said to call you down for dinner,” he chuckles before he heads down the stairs.

 

  
“Hahaha, he got you good,” Jackson cackles. 

 

Jaebum purses his lips as he stares down at Jackson, considering taking his revenge now. In the end he decides to save it for when they get back to Korea, where he can do whatever without having to worry about impressing anyone or making good impressions.  
  


  
Before they arrived, Jackson would talk up his mother’s cooking to a point where Jaebum would think that even if she was a great cook there was no way she could be as good as her son claimed; he was wrong. Jaebum usually doesn’t have a stomach for anything that’s not Korean food, but he finds himself enjoying everything that's put in front of him. He also finds himself drinking a lot more than he usually does. Normally he’d refrain out of personal preference as well as to keep his wits about him so he doesn’t embarrass himself in front of Jackson’s family, but with Luke not-so-subtly goading him to drink it seemed rude to refuse. Now he’s mostly he’s too buzzed to feel anything but content, but distantly he worries about knocking something over or breaking something or accidentally saying something horrible that would make Jackson’s family hate him forever.  
  


  
“Mummy, daddy, Luke,” Jackson speaks up when the five of them have just about cleared their plates.  
  


  
Four pairs of eyes turn to Jackson and he pauses to take a deep breath before he continues speaking. For his part, Jaebum has no idea what he’s saying and–for some reason–Luke isn’t translating. Jaebum tilts his head in question, but the older man’s eyes are fixed on his younger brother. Jaebum shrugs to himself. Whatever it is Jackson is saying, he seems to be involved judging by how Jackson turns and gestures to him a few times, mentioning him by name as he speaks. Since everyone else in the room is listening to a speech he can’t understand, Jaebum rests his head in his hand, his elbow resting on the table, as he stares at his mate. A lazy smile is tugging at his lips until he notices the way Jackson is wringing his hands in his lap. Even with his judgement as impaired as it currently is, Jaebum easily recognizes that as a sign of distress. He reaches out and takes one of Jackson’s hand with his free hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the back of it. Jackson pauses his speech to blind him with a smile. Jaebum really wants to kiss him, but something at the back of his mind tells him that’s a bad idea, so he just stays in his seat as Jackson lays their joined hands on the table and continues talking.  
  


  
“Oh, Jackson…”  
  


  
Jackson’s mother says more than just her son’s name but the rest of her emotional declaration is lost on Jaebum. With a haze blurring his eyes no matter how hard he blinks, he can’t quite make out the look on her face, but she doesn’t seem to look angry, so even though she’s crying so it might not be too bad. Luke briefly wraps an arm around his shoulder and lightly knocks their glasses together with a lazy grin. Jaebum blinks as he’s then pulled into a firm hug, a large hand patting him on the back.  
  


  
“Good boy, you make good son,” Jackson’s father says in English, pulling away from Jaebum with one last pat on the head. Jaebum smiles back. That much he does understand.  
   
   
   
  


 

“Oh  _God_ , I feel awful,” Jaebum groans with his head down the toilet the next day. “This is why I don’t like to drink.”  
  


  
“Awww hush,” Jackson coos softly as he rubs his back. “I honestly didn’t think you’d have so many. Like, I wanted you to be loose so you wouldn’t freak out when I told my parents about the engagement, but I didn’t think you’d keep going after my brother goaded you into having those first few drinks.”  
  


  
“Jaebum, Jackson? Where are you?” Jaebum groans as Mark’s voice assaults his ears. Jaebum usually finds himself wishing the other man to speak a bit louder, but as his head pounds he wishes he’d shut up.  
  


  
“We’re in here,” Jackson calls out.

 

Jaebum's groaning morphs into coughing as bile forces its way up his throat.  
  


  
“Oh dear,” Mark says sympathetically as he steps inside the bathroom. “So that’s why Auntie Sophie gave me these.” Jaebum lifts his head so he can see the bottle of water and slice of bread that Mark is holding in his hands.  
  


  
It makes Jackson roll his eyes, but Jaebum insists on washing out his mouth and brushing his teeth no less than three times before he feels comfortable trying to eat or drink anything. His head still feels like it’s being torn apart form the inside, but the water and bread–and the antacid that Jaebum couldn’t see–help settle his stomach a bit. He’s allowed to take it easy and spending most of the day in bed as he recovers from his hangover from hell. Jaebum feels bad about it, but Jackson insists that the real fun won’t start until the next day anyway. After all the time he spends lounging in bed that day, Jaebum is up early the next morning–Christmas morning.  
  


  
“You feel better now?” Jackson’s mother asks in English as soon as he steps into the kitchen.  
  


  
“Oh, um, yes,” Jaebum nods as he rubs his neck. “I just, um, I was, uh,” he fumbles for the words.  
  


  
“You want tea?” Jaebum blinks as she tilts her head in a very familiar way.  
  


  
“Yes, thank you,” he nods. He’s more of a coffee person, but he just can’t bring himself to correct her since she’s already gone and started up the kettle.  
  


  
“So, you ^*%%# my son?” Jaebum frowns in concentration as his mind struggles to remember what that word means. Jackson’s mother helps him out by gesturing to the ring on her left hand.  
  


  
“Oh! Uh, right,” Jaebum nods.  
  


  
“He tell me you help him with the uh, the change,” she makes vague waving motions with her hands.  
  


  
“Change? You mean...” Jaebum mimes shaking a pill out of a bottle and swallowing it. “Yes?”  
  


  
“Yes,” she nods. “I am grateful. Please take care of him,” she says softly, her eyes slightly misty.  
  


  
“I will,” Jaebum nods, trying not to look as panicked as he feels. He’s never seen either of his parents cry in front of him before let alone somebody else’s parents, so he has no idea what the protocol for reacting to that is. Luckily for him, she doesn’t shed any tears.  
  


  
“You a nice boy,” she smiles. 

 

Jaebum tentatively smiles back as she hands him his cup of tea, nodding his thanks once more. 

 

“Just wait years until baby, yes?” She mimes having a protruding abdomen.

 

Jaebum sputters and coughs as hot tea forces its way up through his nose.  
   
   
   
  


 

Christmas isn’t really much of a thing in Korea and it’s treated as just another day in his own household so he didn’t really know what to expect. Apparently it involves going to church in the morning, opening presents after you get back, and spending the rest of the day anticipating an elaborate family dinner. “Normally we’d have a lot more relatives over, but my parents didn’t want to overwhelm you on the first visit,” Jackson tells him as they change out of their church clothes. “A word of advice: you better start preparing yourself for next year from now.”  
  


  
As unnerved as Jaebum feels by such ominous words, he finds a bit of relief when Jackson’s father finally opens his gift and his face breaks into a grin. Jackson’s mother dissolves into giggles, Luke throws his head back in a laugh, and even Jackson covers his eyes with his hand, his shoulders shaking as he sees the cutesy designed fish shaped bottle stopper. “What? You told me that he liked fishing and wine. It’s not like I could fit a rod in my suitcase, I can’t afford good wine, and I wasn’t sure how else to combine the two,” Jaebum says a bit defensively.  
  


  
“Don’t worry, he loves it,” Luke chortles. Jackson’s father grins and flashes Jaebum a thumbs up. Jaebum grins and returns the gesture.  
  


  
“Here, this is for you.” Jaebum blinks in surprise as Jackson’s father hands him a wrapped present.  
  


  
“Oh, no, you didn’t have to get me anything,” he blurts out in Korean, waving his hands in front of his body.  
  


  
“And you didn’t have to get my parents a gift, but you did anyway. Take it, we think you’ll like it,” Luke smiles. Jaebum relents and he gasps when the wrapping paper is pulled away to reveal a picture of a camcorder on the side of the box.  
  


  
“I was talking to them one day about how sad it is that you’re a film major with no proper recording equipment, and they came up with the idea to get you this. Now you don’t have to worry about borrowing a camera or resorting to using your phone when you have your assignments,” Jackson bumps their shoulders together.  
  


  
“Thank you,” he says sincerely, blinking hard as he tries not to embarrass himself again. A surprised laugh bursts out of him when Jackson hugs his side and lays a sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek. “Gross,” he chuckles as he leans his head away. Jackson just grins and lays his head on Jaebum’s shoulder.  
  


  
At dinner that night Jaebum sees more food in one place than he’s ever seen before in his life and everything looks delicious. A lot of it is unfamiliar to him, so he listens to Jackson’s suggestions as to what to try first. “Drink?” Luke asks as he wiggles a bottle of beer in his direction.  
  


  
“Eh, I think I’ll stick with water,” Jaebum holds up his glass.  
  


  
“You learn from mistake; good,” Jackson’s mother teases and the whole table erupts into laughter. Even if it’s partially at his expense, Jaebum can’t help but join in.  
  


  
As the night winds down and Jackson’s parents clear the remaining food and dirty plates from the table, Jackson and Jaebum get washed up and get comfortable inside Jackson's bedroom, quietly discussing how they're going to spend their last day in the city. Right when Jaebum is starting to nod off, Jackson nudges his shoulder. Opening his eyes, Jaebum watches as Jackson pulls a sprig of mistletoe out of his pocket and holds it over his head, exaggeratedly puckering his lips.

  
“No way,” Jaebum resolutely shakes his head.

 

Awww, come on,” Jackson whines. “It’s just a kiss.”

 

 “It’s never ‘just’ a kiss with you,” Jaebum mutters under his breath as his gaze flits to the door.  
  


  
“I mean it this time,” Jackson pouts as he holds up his pinkie finger. “I promise that I just want you to take a picture of us kissing under the mistletoe.” Jaebum narrows his eyes as he searches Jackson’s face.  
  


  
“Alright,” he relents, hooking his pinkie finger with Jackson’s.  
  


  
“Great, let’s go to the living room,” Jackson grins and tugs on their joined hands.  
  


  
“Wait,  _what_? Why? You never mentioned that part.”  
  


  
“That’s where all the Christmas decorations are,” Jackson says as if it’s obvious. “Come on, it’ll only take like a minute.”  
  


  
“Fine,” Jaebum sighs. One minute ends up morphing into three minutes and then five minutes and then eight minutes as Jackson fusses with the dimmer and repositions himself a dozen times in front of the lit Christmas tree. Jaebum is too used to his antics to really be surprised, so he just takes a seat and props his head in his hand as watches the other man spin.  
  


  
“No matter what I do I just can’t get the lightning the way I want it,” Jackson grumbles to himself.  
  


  
“Want me to help?” Jaebum asks. Jackson pouts and nods. “Alright.”  
  


  
Jaebum has only had a few hours to get accustomed to his new camcorder, but taking pictures was one of the first things he worked out how to do. It also has a setting for shooting with a soft and hazy lighting effect that Jackson has apparently been trying to replicate for his phone. Jaebum takes a tester picture of his hand in front of the Christmas tree and shows it to Jackson. “Yes, that’s perfect. I can’t wait to see the first film you make with that, Mr. Director,” Jackson grins.  
  


  
“Let’s just hurry up and get out of here before someone walks in on us,” Jaebum shakes his head with a chuckle.  
  


  
Jackson positions himself in front of the tree and holds the mistletoe over his head. Jaebum wraps one hand around his waist and holds the camcorder up with the other. As he turns to face Jackson, he finds his pulse speeding up slightly. Maybe the lighting created an unflattering looking picture on his phone, but in real life Jackson looks breathtaking with the multicoloured light from the tree dancing across his face. When he leans down to press their lips together, staying there longer than is strictly necessary to take the picture, Jaebum realises how glad he is that Jackson insisted on them doing this because it’s not just a photograph, it’s a precious memory.  
   
  


 

  
   
   
The scene of their departure to Korea is similar to their arrival in Hong Kong, only with a bit more tears involved. Mark and his family are absent since he isn’t coming back to Korea until after New Year’s Day and they decided to say their goodbyes at the house to let Jackson have a bit more time to cling to his parents before he has to board his flight. Jackson’s brother also came to see them off, making promises to stop by for a weekend sometime in the future as he pulls Jaebum into a one-armed hug. “It would be good to see Korea again, find out what’s changed, what’s stayed the same, and see how you behave in your natural habitat,” he says teasingly.   
  


  
Jaebum shakes his head with a chuckle, “Just give me some warning before you book your flight, okay?” When his watch tells him that they’ve got about fifteen minutes left to clear security before their boarding call is announced, Jaebum puts his hand on Jackson’s shoulder and squeezes it. Jaebum wraps a hand around his shoulder and strokes calmly circles into it as Jackson reluctantly tears himself away from his parents and rubs his face with the back of his hand.

 

  
“Jaebum, hope to see you soon,” Jackson’s father pats him on the back. Jaebum sucks in a breath as he runs the line through his head one more time.  
  


  
“I promise I learn Cantonese so we talk more next time,” Jaebum proudly says in Cantonese with a slight bow. He has a feeling that he didn’t quite get the grammar right, but he’s pretty sure that his pronunciation is fairly decent. If nothing else Jackson’s parents look pleased at his attempt.  
  


  
“No bow. You family,” Jackson’s mother says in Korean that sounds even more halting than Jaebum’s Cantonese before she pulls him into a quick hug.  
  


  
“We really have to go now. Until next time,” Jaebum waves and starts moving towards the security gate.  
  


  
“Take care of your self and take care of Jackson,” Luke waves back.  
  


  
“Bye, mummy, daddy, Luke,” Jackson calls over his shoulder before they disappear form his sight as he and Jaebum round the corner.   
  


  
Jaebum gives Jackson a moment to collect himself before he speaks. “Well, I guess you showed me,” Jaebum says as he lightly knocks his head against Jackson’s.  
  


  
“Yeah, you really should listen to me more,” Jackson’s smile wavers a little but stays on his faces as he bumps his head back against Jaebum’s.  
  


  
“Ouch, too hard,” Jaebum says with an exaggerated grimace. Jackson scoffs at him but pulls his head down a bit and plants a kiss on his temple. “Better.” 

 

Jackson rolls his eyes. They only have just enough time to clear security before their flight is called and they’re heading off to board the plane.  
  


  
“Well, I guess there’s just one thing left to do now,” Jackson sighs as he reclines in his seat.  
  


  
“What’s that?” Jaebum asks as he idly flips through the in flight magazine.  
  


  
“Duh, I have to meet  _your_ parents,” Jackson says.

 

Jaebum drops the magazine.


End file.
